final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10
Chapter 10 is the tenth and final episode of Season 1 in the Final Space series. It premiered on April 30th, 2018. Plot Gary, Quinn and the team battle the Lord Commander to decide the fate of Final Space and the universe. Summary The Team Squad (Gary, Quinn, Little Cato, Mooncake, Tribore, KVN and the rest of his S.A.M.E.S.) get ready to attack Lord Commander and his whole fleet of Heavy Incinerators, in order to get the anti-matter bomb to the breach. H.U.E. suggests they use the core fo the Galaxy One’s Lightfold Engine as a weapon, though that would render the ship incapable of lightfolding. Gary agrees. H.U.E. thus detaches the engine, launches it at the armada, and detonates it. The resulting Level 4 Particle Burn wrecks almost the entire armada, except the Lord Commander’s ship. With the Lord Commander’s fleet obliterated, the Galaxy One Crew proceeds to move towards the breach, but Lord Commander unleashes the Hives; a large swarm of mini-robots. H.U.E activates the shield of the ship, but the HIVE already starts rapidly damaging it. Mooncake volunteers to hold the swarm off, and H.U.E. threatens KVN into doing the same. They won’t hold on for long however. Gary suggests using an F71 Hawk to break through the Hive, which H.U.E. considers possible. However, someone else will have to go out first to clear a path. Little Cato volunteers, with Gary’s support. The last S.A.M.E.S. will back him up. Gary himself intends to bring the bomb to the breach, but Quinn objects, saying that she would do it since it’s her life’s work to do it. Gary argues, but agrees after Quinn kisses him. Thus, Little Cato and the S.A.M.E.S. use a Hawk to break through the swarm, and Quinn follows close behind. Tribore laments they could use more help, but then remembers he is leader of The Resistance and calls them for aid. The Hives break through into the Galaxy One, so Gary grabs a gun and fights back. In Space, the S.A.M.E.S. are destroyed by the Lord Commander’s forces, but the resistance ships show up just in time to give Quinn cover. Tribore’s ship gets hit however and spirals out of control. He is out of the game. Little Cato takes over command of the resistance, and his first order of business is revenge. He flies to the Lord Commander’s ship, and ejects from the Hawk into the ship’s ventilation system. Armed with a gun, he searches the ship for the Lord Commander. On the Galaxy One, KVN and Mooncake continue the fight, but KVN is caught off guard by a Hive, which destroys him. On the bridge, Gary sees KVN’s wrecked body float by, and can’t suppress some tears of joy. Lord Commander orders the Hives to retreat, and uses a tractor beam to capture Mooncake. In the Galaxy One, a last Hive manages to injure Gary. Once he has Mooncake, Lord Commander straps him into a machine called the dimension splitter. Quinn approaches the breach, but the Hawk begins to malfunction. So she takes the bomb and ejects. Gary defeats the last Hive, and patches up his wound. The Galaxy One is damaged beyond repair however, and H.U.E. suggests abandoning ship. Gary wants to go down with a bang however, and uses the last energy in the engines to put the Galaxy One on a collision course with the Lord Commanders’ ship. The Lord Commander realizes the danger and orders to shoot the Galaxy One, but the ship continues on despite taking multiple hits. Little Cato makes his way to the bridge, kills Viro, and aims for the Lord Commander. But then the Galaxy One smashes into the bridge and Little Cato is hurled off the ship, into space. The Galaxy One is now destroyed, but H.U.E. transfers himself to Gary’s helmet. Gary confronts the nearly dead Lord Commander at the dimension splitter, but he zaps himself with two electrical cables to temporarily gain a power boost. He vaporizes Gary’s gun and threatens to slowly kill Gary. Gary reveals himself to be John Goodspeed’s son. However, Lord Commander has rejected his old life as Jack, so this makes no difference to him. Gary pushes his buttons further by denying the Lord Commander’s claims that the Titans chose him; he got his powers purely by accident. This enrages the Lord Commander, and he blasts Gary off the ship into space. With the last obstacle gone, the Lord Commander activates the dimension splitter and forces Mooncake to open the breach further. A Titan reaches through, but against the Lord Commander’s expectations it completely ignores him, and instead pulls Earth into Final Space. Quinn contacts Gary to tell him she won’t be coming back from her mission. Like John Goodspeed years before, she will sacrifice herself to detonate the bomb. Gary can only watch as she does so, and the breach is closed. And this is how Gary ended up floating in space with only H.U.E. for company, as seen in the openings of the previous 9 episodes. His oxygen is now used up and he loses consciousness. Next moment, he finds himself in a white void, where John is waiting. He offers Gary the choice to either go back, or come with him. Gary asks which way will get him to Mooncake, Little Cato and Quinn, to which John just smiles and disappears. The last shot shows Gary's body floating in space, when suddenly a white light shines on him. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * David Tennant as Lord Commander/Jack * Steven Yeun as Little Cato Co-Starring *Olan Rogers as Tribore *Shannon Purser as Shannon Thunder *Coty Galloway as Viro *Ron Perlman as John Goodspeed Gallery Trivia *This is the only episode of Season 1 that does not start with a scene of Gary floating in space, since this episode shows the chain of events that led to Gary ending up in that position. *The fates of the main characters at the end of the season: **Gary: aimlessly floating in space, with his oxygen used up. But is seemingly saved by some ray of light. **Quinn: either deceased when the anti-matter bomb exploded, or trapped in Final Space when the breach closed. **Mooncake: still trapped on board the Lord Commanders’ ship. **Little Cato: Last seen being hurled into space. Presumably also floating around somewhere. **Tribore: last seen when his ship went out of control. Either crash landed or is floating around with his ship somewhere. **Lord Commander: Still on board his ship, and near death. **KVN: destroyed. **H.U.E.: Downloaded itself into Gary’s helmet. Floating in space along with him. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1